Nineteen Point Seven Seconds
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: AU "If that is what you think love is, you're wrong." Edward gets exactly what was coming to him all along, and Bella's the one to give it to him. Edward haters will love, rated M for dark themes, slight violence, and character death. Prompt from Tumblr. Spite-fic. Not a happy story!


**Title: Nineteen Point Seven Seconds**

_**Fandom: Twilight**_

**Rated: M**

_**Pairing: (Past) Bella and Edward**_

**Summary: AU "If that is what you think love is, you're wrong." Edward gets exactly what was coming to him all along, and Bella's the one to give it to him. Edward haters will love, rated M for dark themes, slight violence, and character death. Prompt from Tumblr. Spite-fic.**

* * *

_**Warning? Major Edward hate, dark themes, violence and character death. Basically, just an all-around spite-fic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Twilight or its **  
**characters and I'm perfectly okay with that. Cool? Cool.**

* * *

"To exact revenge for yourself or your friends is not only a right, it's an absolute duty."  
- Stieg Larsson

* * *

**Nineteen Point Seven Seconds**

* * *

"If that is what you think love is, you're wrong."

Her voice broke the silence that had filled the room once she had dragged him away from the crowd outside, to inside in the house so they could talk in private. He wasn't sure that he had wanted to follow her in, but he also knew that he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Now, though, he was positive that he didn't want to follow her in; that he didn't want to have this conversation with her yet again.

"Love isn't what you two have; its infatuation, lust if you will."

His fingers grasped the arm of the easy-chair as she continued on, her gaze locked on his fiancée's form, who sat on a picnic table, laughing with some of her- friends? He didn't think that they could be called friends, the obviously had nothing in common, and really the only reason that they hung out was because each of their boyfriends "worked" with him.

"What exactly do you know about love?"

He questioned her, trying, and ultimately failing miserably to keep his voice even as he spoke. He knew exactly what she knew about love, and for that matter, infatuation. Still, what he knew didn't change what was happening; it certainly wouldn't change what happened. She knew that, and he knew that, but both kept pretending that everything would be alright between them one day, even when each knew that it never would.

A dry chuckle erupted from her, as she turned away from the window to face him.

"I like to think that I know enough. But I don't need to know much to be able to tell, hell, even a blind man could see that you two aren't in love, it's that obvious."

He flew off the chair, becoming a blur as he moved to pin her up against the wall, only to be apprehended by her; a single push sending him flying across the room, and crashing up against a wall; pictures shattering at the force of the contact.

"Awe, how cute, you think that you can fight me. So, tell me, how's the whole "never aging" thing working out for you?"

She questioned, moving closer to him with every long stride her legs took.

"You two have been together, what? Two months? When will you tell her the big secret? How about you tell her all about me, and our past? Nah, better not; wouldn't want to get bored of her after spilling the beans, after letting the cat out of the bag, and after any stupid sayings that you can think of."

By now her face was in front of his, and if he hadn't feared for his life at this very moment, and if he hadn't known her too well, he would have suspected that this encounter was leading to an angry make-out session. But he feared for his life, and he did know her too well. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't the type to do that, but then again, when he actually knew her she was human.

"You are pathetic, and weak. You're a horrible excuse for a man, and can't even accept the fact that it's your fault that I'm like this now."

Her voice was deadly calm, and it scared him more than her yelling could ever do.

"I should kill you right now; save that girl a horrible heart-break, and eventually, a horrible death. Even then, she'd be better off than me; you could have killed me, but no, I don't deserve to die, so this happened. This happened, and you can only blame yourself for everything that I'm going to do to you."

He knew in the depths of his mind that he deserved whatever was coming to him, he had never believed in karma, but he was starting to now. All those deaths, bodies had piled up, and the only one of his victims that had escaped death was going to kill him for doing it. It was kind of poetic in a sense, really, but the monster inside of him didn't want to leave just yet, and it was going to fight to stay alive, even if that meant killing every single person on this lot.

As if she sensed his shift in personalities, her hand shot out to push his chest back against the wall, while the other hand dug through her jacket pocket. When her hand emerged, it carried a small black lighter, and he instantly knew his fate.

Her thumb stroked the wheel of a disposable lighter, creating a small flash of sparks in the poorly-lit room.

"Bella, don't..."

His protest died in his throat; nothing could stop her now, her mind was set, and the monster inside of him agreed that this was what he had coming to him. His eyes rose to meet hers, and he could have sworn that there was a flicker of pain inside her orbs, that still carried a ting of red, showing the fact that she was still a newborn, but it was gone before he could properly identify it.

"You know, I've heard that vampires who eat humans are more flammable than those of us who don't, and today, Edward, you're going to help me see if that theory is true. I can remember that it took Carlisle and Emse approximately, twenty-two point five seconds to have their remains burnt to crisps by you, so I would guess that it would take you around twenty seconds."

A cracking sound echoed around the room as Bella snapped his arm cleanly off his body, and threw it onto the floor. He yowled in pain, his hand moving to cover over the hole where his limb used to be as venom poured out from it.

The process continued until Edward was nothing more than a body and a head, sitting on top of the pile of his dismembered body parts. Bella held the lighter in her tightly in her hand, to the point where her knuckles began to turn white.

"What goes around comes around, right?"

It was mostly to herself, but it comforted her just the tiniest bit. She was saving lives by killing him, it didn't matter if she loved him once; he was a monster and needed to be stopped, he killed Carlisle and Emse, and possibly thousands of innocent girls, and lord knows who else.

She knew that this was petty, but it wasn't just about her anymore, in another few months that girl that he was engaged to would be dead as well, or, if he "loved" her enough, she would be like her. And Bella couldn't. No, wouldn't, stand for that.

So when she threw the lighter at him, and as he started to burn, the only thing that kept her from breaking down was the faces of all of his victims, and the pain that they must have felt. She was saving lives. It was something that she needed to repeat to herself nearly every second. She was saving lives.

"Nineteen point seven seconds."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This was defiantly the darkest story I've ever written, and to be honest, I'm a little bit creeped out by it, but you know, I've always wanted to write a spite-fic, so whatever I guess. If you enjoyed, why don't you favorite and review for more!**


End file.
